


Fragile

by flippantninny



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippantninny/pseuds/flippantninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the one word prompt 'Fragile'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

"You’re gonna break your thumb punchin’ like that."

Beth jumped, she hadn’t heard the door open and certainly hadn’t expected to see Daryl hovering in the doorway.

Since they had found the old punching bag Beth had begun to enjoy the catharsis of escaping to the garage every day and practising her punches.

"How long’ve you been stood there?" Beth asked, turning to face the punching bag again, continuing to throw punches.

"Long enough to see you can’t punch for shit."

Beth turned to face him again, hands on her hips. “Well I haven’t broken my thumb yet, so I can’t be doing too bad,” she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Must just be you’re punches have no force then," he said, stepping into the room.

"Maybe I’m just not as fragile as you think?"

Daryl snorted, “no way a real punch won’t break your thumb if you keep it in your hand like that. You’re just chicken-shit weak.”

Beth glared at him, then turned back to the punching bag, balling her hand into a fist, trying to ignore the smug expression she knew would be on his face as she threw another punch, thumb outside her fist,

"Better," Daryl said, Beth jumped, he was suddenly right behind her, "try again, keep your wrist straight."

What did that even mean, straight wrist? Beth hadn’t even been aware she was bending her wrist. She threw another punch.

"No, here, watch me," he said, from beside her. His arms moved impossibly quickly and Beth knew she should have been watching his wrist, but instead her eyes were drawn to his biceps. His arms weren’t huge, not like the guys Beth knew before the world went to shit, the sort who would frequent the gym and take protein powder to bulk up. But they were defined, every muscle distinct. Not like Beth’s small, undefined arms.

"Did you see which part of my fist hit the bag?" he asked. His tone had completely changed from the teasing one he had been using when he first entered the room. Now he was instructing her.

Beth pointed to the area between his first and second knuckles.

"No," he said, "you want to hit with you knuckles," he said, "to hit with your knuckles, you gotta keep your wrist straight." He nodded to the punching back which was still swinging from his hit. "Try again."

Beth stared at the punching bag, pulling her arm back then throwing it at the bag.

"Better," he said, nodding in approval, "much better. You’re hitting with your arms though, you gotta follow through with your whole body."

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

His hands grabbed her hips, twisting her slightly, “here, think about your hips while you’re punching, and move your feet apart slightly, this ain’t a dance class.”

Beth blushed slightly, trying not to focus on Daryl’s lingering hands, shuffling her feet. “Now put your whole body into it,” he stepped back, letting go of her hips.”

Beth tried to ignore the voice in her head telling her she was going to look silly, and pulled her hand back, then threw everything into the punch.

"Booyah," Daryl said, slapping her on the back, apparently oblivious to the pained expression on Beth’s face and the way she was cradling her hand, "guess you’re not all that fragile, might actually hurt someone with a punch like that."

"Not if it hurts like that every time," Beth said, rubbing her knuckles.

"We’ll just have to practice more, build up some strength," Daryl said.

"We?" Beth asked, turning again to face him, "are you offering me lessons, Daryl?" she asked.

He shrugged, his air of confidence and toughness suddenly gone, his arms pulling her into a hug. “Gotta teach you to defend yourself, I ain’t losin’ you again.”


End file.
